poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bamboozling Forest!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Bamboozling Forest in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with the binoculars spying on the heroes and targets Pikachu) James: 'Target's currently having lunch. '''Jessie: '''My, my, don't they look happy. '''Meowth: '''Not after we catch all of them. '''Gaston Gourmand: '''This will be like taking candy from a baby. (Cut to the heroes eating lunch) '''Narrator: '''On the way to Cyllage City, our heroes are taking an enjoyable lunch break. But little did they know mysterious eyes are watching them. (We see two Pancham hiding in the bush spying on the heroes) (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) '''Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''The Bamboozling Forest! '''Magnifo: '''That was a good picnic. '''Mesmo: '''Yeah. (Takes a bite of the Hamlogna Sandwich) (Then Pikachu hears something and so as the other Pokémon) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What's wrong? '''Emerl: '''Shh, I heard something over there. (The bush moves) '''Serena: '''It sounds like something's moving. '''Bonnie: '''I bet it's a Pokémon. (Froakie throws Frubbles and hit someone) '''Tai Kamiya: '''There is something over there! '''Agumon: '''Show yourselves! (Two Pancham with frubbles covering their faces comes out of the bushes) '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Two Pokémon! '''Tai Kamiya: '''What are they?! (Now we cut to the villains) '''Meowth: '''What are they? '''Jessie: '''Never seen these Pokémon before. '''James: '(He brings out the device and analyze) I believe their Pancham. (Cut to Ash cleaning Pancham's face) 'Ash Ketchum: '''Sorry to scare you like that. '''Takato Matsuki: '(Gasp in surprise) Those are Pancham! (Serena brings out her Pokédex and analyze Pancham) '''Serena's Pokedex: '''Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Okay, that should do it. '''Yolei Inoue: '''How cute! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Pancham are so cute and adorable! '''Serena: '''But those Panchams looks so different. These two are much cuter! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''There so cute! I really want one of those Pokémon as my partner! '''Clemont: '''The Pokédex says they do they're best to look tough, so I guess they must be their normal face. '''Serena: '''So why not just make them cuter in the Pokédex? '''Clemont: '''I never heard anyone complain about the Pokédex before. '''Rika Nonaka: '''Really? It's just too bad they're being shown like that. '''Renamon: '''Maybe they're liking to join our picnic. (Two Pancham runs to the Pokemon food and their eyes begin to sparkle) '''Palmon: '''I wonder what those two Fighting Type Pokémon are saying? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Maybe they're asking if Chespin will share it's Pokémon food? '''Serena: '''Maybe not I wish we knew what they meant. '''Tommy Himi: '''Hey Pancham, wanna join? '''Cody Hida: '''If you are, you can have some lunch with us, if you want. '''Clemont: '''Leave that to me, the future is now thanks to science. Clemontic gear on! Allow me to present my Pokemon translator! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wow! '''Bonnie: '''You gotta get at bettering name. '''Serena: '''But it sounds fascinating for sure! '''Zoe Orimoto: '''Show us what it can do. '''Clemont: '''My brillant invention allows the user to understand Pokémon. Which facilitates better communication with Pokémon, by performing a complete analysis of vocal tone movement and expression. Pancham would you please say something? Switch on! (Two Pancham speaks) '''Translator: '''What do you have belongs to everyone? '''Clemont: '''See, it gives us a perfect translation! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Science is so amazing! '''Zaptor: '''That's awesome! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Same goes for me! (Two Panchams look at each other as Pikachu, Dedenne, Fennekin and Fletchling with their acquired faces sees them) '''Bonnie: '''Did they really say that stuff? '''Serena: '''Who knows maybe they did. '''Veemon: '''My guess is that Pancham are probably saying what Ash was saying, that Chespin should share it's food with them. (Pancham agrees and begins to feel happy) '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''They're so cute! '''Palmon: '''Maybe they want to play with them! '''Clemont: '''Why didn't my machine function properly? I suppose my invention could have chosen its words poorly. (Pikachu walks to Ash) '''Pikachu: '''Pika, pika, pi. '''Agumon: '''What's the matter? '''Ash Ketchum: '''What Pikachu? '''Serena: '''Are you two hungry? I'll get you some food. '''Biyomon: '''Don't forget about me. '''Clemont: '''You know, perhaps, Ash was correct after all. (While he was trying to fix it, the invention explodes) '''Guilmon: '''That was not cool. '''Takato Matsuki: '''You can say that again. Next time, please don't let you're inventions ever explode again! '''Rabbit: '''Yeah! Please don't make it explode again! '''Serena: '''Okay, here you are. (Two Pancham eats the Pokemon food, next they ate the heroes' foods and at last they ate more Pokemon food belonging to the heroes' Pokemon team) '''Cody Hida: '''What are they doing?! '''Eddy: '''My food! (Two Pancham are full from eating) '''Bonnie: '''They ate everything we've had! (Chespin speaks in anger) '''Clemont: '''My Pokémon translator was right! It said they said that what we have belongs to everyone, which means our lunch belongs to the Pancham too! '''Serena: '''It said what?! '''Bonnie: '''And that doesn't help us at all now! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Like I said, Science is so amazing! '''Emerl: '''Totally amazing, right, Tai? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Oh, yeah! '''Clemont: '''I guess you can say that. '''Teslo: '''Tell me about it. '''Jessie: '''Aim! '''Meowth: '''Fire! '''Major Nixel: '''Fire! (The villains unleashes the traps trapping the Mixels, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Philmac, Mark EVO, N.A.N.O., Pooh Bear, his friends, Pikachu, Fennekin, Froakie and Chespin) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! Froakie! Pooh! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Kari! '''Agumon: '''Oh, no, Sora! Biyomon! Gatomon! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Ken! Wormmon! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Henry! Rika! '''Guilmon: Terriermon! Renamon! Takuya Kanbara: '''J.P.! Zoe! Tommy! '''Matt Ishida: '''T.K.! '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Applejack! '''Serena: '''Fennekin! '''Clemont: '''Chespin! '''Emerl: '''Our friends! (Two Pancham got away) '''Team Rocket and Team Robot's Enemies: '''The truth's ours! Friends included! '''Major Nixel: '''We got the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1! The DigiDestined and their Digimon! And the Mixels! Thank you, thank you very much! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Team Rocket! '''Donald Duck: '''Major Nixel! '''Goofy: '''Zach Varmitech! '''Martin Kratt: '''Donita! '''Christ Kratt: '''Gaston! '''Matt Ishida: '''D.O.O.M.! '''Gabumon: '''Dr. Eggman! '''Mario: Bowser and his kids again. Jessie: '''Surprise, surprise! '''Meowth: '''Time flies! '''James: '''Away to the skies! '''Serena: '''Stop! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh, no, they don't! After them Fletchling! '''Tentomon: '''I'll stop them! '''Twilight Sparkle: '''We're coming! '''Hawkmon: '''Wait up! (They fly up to go after the heroes) '''James: '''Not so fast! (He throws his Pokéball summoning his Inkay) Inkay, go! '''Zach Varmitech: '''Get them, Zackbots! (Inkay fires ink on the heroes but they dodge and Fletchling and Twilight gets hit and falls down) '''Twilight Sparkle: '''I can't see! (The Zackbots hits Fletching and Twilight as they fall down) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Fletchling, Twilight, oh, no! (Ash catches his Pokemon just in time from the fall and Rainbow Dash catches Twilight Sparkle) '''Tentomon: '''Let's digivolve! '''Hawkmon: '''Right! (Before two Digimon can digivolve, Donita's pose beam stop them from digivolve and Gourmand fires Cookie Dough on two Digimon and falls down) '''Izzy Izumi: '''Tentomon! '''Yolei Inoue: '''Hawkmon! '''Villains: '''No! Oh, yes! (The villains makes a get away as the heroes packs up) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Come on, let's go! '''Emerl: '''We got to save them! '''Serena: '''Right behind you! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Time to get going! '''Agumon: '''Okay! '''Bonnie: '''Please, help Chespin! '''Clemont: '''You can count on me, Bonnie! (Cut to the villains hi five their hands) '''Villains: '''Yay! A job well done! '''Jessie: '''There's nothing like work that's lots of fun! '''James: '''In the boss' eyes, will be second to none! '''Meowth: '''Hey! We're taking you to Team Rocket Headquarters, and turn you into a bunch of useful members of Team Rocket's sencity! '''Francisco: '''We got those DigiDestined and their Digimon! '''Donita Donata: And soon, we are gonna take one Crest and soon. We'll be rich! Rika Nonaka: 'Let us go! '''Renamon: '''Do it right now! '''T.K. Takaishi: '''You'll be sorry! '''Jessie: '''James, shall we notify headquarters? '''Meowth: '''Hold the phone! '''Bowser: '''What is it, Meowth? '''Meowth: '''Who's gonna get the credit for this ingenious job? (Everything pause with dark background) '''James: '''Well I invented the captive machine. '''Meowth: '''Yeah, well I came up with the plan. '''Jessie: '''Well I'm the one who pointed out the key point. It's a no brainer. '''Larry: '''Well, yeah. Wait what? '''James: '''You don't get credit for a stupid thing like that! '''Jessie: '''Oh, yeah, timing is everything! '''Zach Varmitech: '''Yeah, right! I should be the one who deserve the credit! '''Donita Donata: '''I heard you whining, Zach! '''Zach Varmitech: '''No I was not! '''Donita Donata: '''Oh, yes, I heard you! '''The Chameleon: '''Stop with this nonsense! I should be the one who deserve all the credit! '''Major Nixel: '''Listen here! The King will be so proud, when he sees I have captured and we will crush the Mixels! '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''Oh, yeah! The big boss with his Hydreigon is going to give me the credit, you know! '''Gaston Gourmand: '''Well sorry, we've better get cooking! '''Ollie: '''Hey, that's enough! '''The Chameleon: '''Stop arguing! '''Meowth: '''Look dops! Without a plan in place everything else is nothing but a plate with no grub on it! '''James: '''Remember, it was my Inkay who stopped those twerps and their tracks from chasing after us, right?! At least you forget who Inkay's trainer is! Face it I deserve the credit info! '''Jessie: '''Enough! I say we decide this mess with a battle! '''Donita Donata: '''Sounds like a good idea, but you still whining! '''Zach Varmitech: '''I'm not whining! '''Dr. Eggman: '''Will you please stop fighting! '''James: '''I'll fight the good fight! '''Meowth: '''You're on chumps! '''Bad Dog: '''Uh-oh. '''Leather Teddy: '''Now this is going to get ugly. '''Gatomon: '''Way to ugly. '''James: '''Inkay, use Psybeam! '''Jessie: '''Wobbuffet, you're up! '''Bowser: '''Wait! (It was too late, Inkay fires Psybeam, while Wobbuffet activates Mirror Coat bouncing the attack and accidentally exploded the balloon leaving the heroes, Pikachu, Kalos Starters and the villains falling down) '''Jessie: '''You over did it! (Now we cut to the heroes sees Team Rocket's balloon exploded) '''Emerl: '''Look! '''Ash Ketchum: '(Gasp) '''Clemont: '''Team Rocket's balloon exploded! '''Serena: '''Our poor Pokémon! '''Emerl: '''Our members of the SUPS1! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Kari! '''Matt Ishida: '''T.K.! '''Flain: '''Sora! Biyomon! '''Teslo: '''Cody! Armadillomon! '''Krader: '''J.P.! '''Clemont: '''So we need Dedenne and the Electroids help! '''Bonnie: '''Dedenne's help? '''Izzy Izumi: '''Yeah. Remember when we first met Dedenne, and it was utilizing electric to communicates with Pikachu and the Electroids? (Flashback starts with Pikachu and Electroids communicates Dedenne as it ends) '''Bonnie: '''Yeah, that's right! Dedenne, it will be great if you could pick up on Pikachu's electricity. '''Volectro: '''Right. '''Teslo: '''Then let's search! '''Zaptor: '''Good idea. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Well do it, I really want to rescue my sister! '''Serena: Wow, Dedenne can really do that? That's incredible! Izzy Izumi: 'Yes. '''Bonnie: '''Just wait and see. Dedenne, the first thing you need to do is figure out where Pikachu's energy is. '''Ash Ketchum: '''We're counting on you, Dedenne. (Now we cut to a Pangoro walking in the Bamboo forest as Meowth falls and crashes on Pangoro) '''Meowth: '''Sorry about that bub, I had a lousey flight to it! (Pangoro angrily grabs and toss Meowth into the sky) I said I was sorry! (Now Froakie lying on the water and swims to shore. Renamon grabs Rika's hand helps her get up) '''Renamon: '''Are you okay, Rika? '''Rika Nonaka: '''Yeah, where are we? '''Biyomon: '''Sora. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''I'm okay. (Then they see something moving in the bushes, as Froakie puts his frubble mask on, then it was Pikachu coming out of the bushes) '''Patamon: '''Pikachu! '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Are you okay? '''Jimmy Z: '''I'm okay too. '''Koki: '''That was a pretty bad landing. '''Pikachu: '''Pika, pika. '''J.P. Shibayama: '''What is it? '''Footi: '''Is there something wrong? '''Zoe Orimoto: '''I think Pikachu is trying to take us somewhere. '''Cody Hida: '''Then take us there. (They run off to follow Pikachu and found Chespin got stuck underground) '''Gobba: '''Look! '''Yoshi: '''Chespin! '''Terriermon: '''Momentai, we'll get you out of here. '''Henry Wong: '''Hold still. (Henry helps out Chespin get out of the ground, finally breathing) '''Ken Ichijouji: '''Is everyone here? '''Wormmon: '''There someone missing. '''Spongebob Squarepants: '(Gasp) Fennekin! '''Patrick Star: '''We got to find it, quick! '''Glomp: '''And these Mixels! '''Mark EVO: '''Let's get going! '''N.A.N.O.: '''Look up there! (They see Meowth stuck on the bamboo tree) '''Philmac: '''Meowth! '''Meowth: '''Pikachu, be a pal and help me out! '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Hey, Meowth! Why should we help a villain like you! '''Patamon: Yeah! Kari Kamiya: You're a bad guy! Philmac: (Getting angry) I never want to listen to you! Meowth: We're both Pokemon, right? (Froakie and Chespin talks to Pikachu trying to let Pikachu help Meowth out, as they see Meowth smiling) Rika Nonaka: Fine you win, we'll do it. But no tricks. Meowth: Sounds like okay to me. (Chespin fires Pin Missile to free Meowth) Meowth: Thanks all you lungs. What do you say we call the truce, pal? Pikachu: Pikachu. Meowth: I knew I can count on you, buddy boy, but that's just the way you roll! (Pikachu accidentally zaps Meowth with a thunderbolt) Meowth: Hey, what was that for? I was paying you a compliment! Hoogi: Good one, Pikachu! Glurt: That's what you get! Mark EVO: Yeah! Meowth: Well just as you long you understand. If I see that lump again, I'll use these thoughts as a shield. (Chuckles and then sees the heroes) Biyomon: What are you chuckling like that? Renamon: I have a feeling he's up to something evil. Meowth: Pikachu, I'm so glad you and chespin choose the trust me. (In his mind) Chespin's is a chuck supremo, I can use that to my advantage, talk about a sweet deal! (Froakie and Renamon stares at Meowth) Meowth: But this Froakie and the twerp's Digimon is a different story. Rainbow Dash: We're watching you. Donkey Kong: All right, let's find the others. Diddy Kong: Right. Winnie the Pooh: '''Yes. '''Yoshi: As long as Meowth, doesn't play a trick on us. (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Pancham! (Now we cut to the villains walking in the bamboozling forest) Jessie: 1 tinchy little explosion, and Meowth goes flying off the handle! Verminious Snaptrap: The big bosses and Bird-Brain are going to kill us, if we failed to capture the heroes. (They see two Pancham) James: Look it's them! Jessie: The eating machines. Zach Varmitech: What kind of Pokemon are those? Major Nixel: Those are Pancham. James: Meeting them here and now must be fate. Should we grab them and make them ours? Jessie: Wonderful idea! Gaston Gourmand: Well get 'em! James: Inkay, Psybeam, let's go! (Inkay fires Psybeam on two Pancham) Jessie: How easy can it get? (Before James could throw a Pokeball to capture Pancham, a Pangoro appears behind the villains) Zach Varmitech: (Screams and jumps on Donita) What is that thing?! Jessie: Well, who might you be?! James: There's a strange resemblance to those two. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! (Inkay fires ink on Pangoro) Major Nixel: Inkay, what have you've done?! James: You're going to start an extinct! (Pangoro activates Hammer Arm and hits the villains blasting them into the sky) James & Jessie: That hurts! Francisco: '''This is the worst! '''Donita Donata: My hair is ruined! Gaston Gourmand: '''I will get you and cook you! (Two Pancham joins Pangoro as we cut to Fennekin looking at the river and sees it's tail got mess up trying to lick it, then the heroes arrive) '''Torts: '''We found Fennekin! '''Mimi & Sora: '''Fennekin! (Fennekin sees the heroes and hides her mess up tail as it sees Meowth) '''Meowth: '''Dig! From now we're best of friends! '''Kari Kamiya: '''What happened to you're tail? '''Meowth: '''Your fluffy little tail got a all dirty, so you want to clean it? You really like to good now don't you? (Froakie uses it's frubbles to rub on Fennekin's tail and to make it smooth and clean) '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Wow, Froakie cleans Fennekin's tail! '''Ken Ichijouji: '''That's good, Froakie! '''Wormmon: '''Nice. '''Terriermon: '''So you can use your frubbles to clean, I'm impressed! '''Henry Wong: '''Me too. '''Aviva: '''That was so nice of you, Froakie. (Fennekin thanks Froakie) '''Scorpi: '''Now let's go find the others. '''Yoshi: '''Okay. '''Rainbow Dash: '''Fluttershy and I will fly up to find the others. '''Fluttershy: '''Great idea. '''Biyomon: '''I'll go too. '''Hawkmon: '''Same goes for me. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Okay, good luck, Biyomon. '''Yolei Inoue: '''You too, Hawkmon. (Meanwhile we see a woman watching the bamboo forest) '''Paisley Paver: '''Well, this will be a perfect place to create my own mega storage. Isn't that right, Rex? '''Rex (Wild Kratts): '''Why yes, Paisley! '''Paisley Paver: '''Now let's get to work. As long as the Wild Kratts aren't around. (They fly off to find the other heroes. Now we cut to Jessie, James and the villains walking) '''Major Nixel: How could this get any worse?! 'The Chameleon: '''That Pangoro almost killed us! '''James: '''Oh... my neck! '''Jessie: '''This is all your fault, buster! '''James: '''What? '''Bowser: '''What do you mean it was his fault? '''Dr. Eggman: '''He didn't do anything wrong! '''Jessie: '''It was your Inkay! (Suddenly she trips on an object) '''James: '''Oh, my! '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''Are you okay? (The object pops out and turns out to be Pumpkaboo) '''Jessie: '''And who are you? (Pumpkaboo's chest turns on the light as James picks up his device analyzing Pumpkaboo) '''James: '''It's a Pumpkaboo. '''Bad Dog: '''It's a Ghost and Grass type. (Jessie threw her Pokeball catching a Pumpkaboo, as the Pokeball shakes three times and then caughts Pumpkaboo) '''Jessie: '''I caught it! '''James: '''But no way! (Meanwhile we cut to the heroes, as Dedenne and the Electroids utilize the electricity) '''Bonnie: '''Look at Dedenne and the Electroids! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Did you find Pikachu? (Dedenne runs to the other direction) '''Emerl: '''This way. (They run and then they see Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Biyomon and Hawkmon) '''Izzy Izumi: '''Look, it's Biyomon! '''Tentomon: '''Hawkmon! '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! '''Rainbow Dash: '''Hi, guys. What's up? '''Spike the Dragon: '''Are we glad to see you! '''Fluttershy: '''You too. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Do you know where Pikachu and the others are? '''Biyomon: '''Yes, follow us. (Now we cut back to the lost heroes, as Pikachu's cheeks begin to crack with Electricity. The heroes turn and they see Fennekin eating a tree branch) '''Armadillomon: '''You're eating a twig? '''Cody Hida: '''But isn't that good for you? (Chespin then takes a twig and tries to eat it. But Chespin doesn't like the taste and throws it in the distance and accidentally hits a Pangoro, which makes it angry) '''Meowth: '''Cranking pants! '''Philmac: '''What is that Pokemon?! '''Eeyore: '''To make a long story short. Uh-oh! '''Cody Hida: '''It's a Pangoro! '''Zoe Orimoto and Sora Takenouchi: '(Screaming in terror) 'Terriermon: '''See, it's Pangoro, A Fighting and Dark Type! When it gets mad it's chases us! '''Biyomon: '''Pangoro?! '''Renamon: '''That's right, it's Pangoro! '''Kraw: '''Everyone, let's run for it! '''Winnie the Pooh: '''Gang way! (Everyone runs off while Chespin fires Pin Missile hitting Pangoro right on the face) '''Meowth: '''It looks like their pals! (Pangoro angrily roars) '''Yolei Inoue: '''Now you made it mad, Chespin! '''Sora Takenouchi & Zoe Orimoto: '(Screams in fear) (Pangoro prepares to attack, but the bamboo shoot from its mouth, burns into dust and it slumps down to the forest floor loosing it's energy) 'Zoe Orimoto: '''What happened, why did Pangoro stopped attacking us? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Kari! '''Matt Ishida: '''T.K.! '''Meowth: '''It's the twerps! (The heroes reunited with the other heroes) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, you're okay! Froakie, you okay too? '''Serena: '''Sorry we took so long. '''Clemont: '''Chespin, you okay? '''Wizwuz: '''It's fine! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Kari! You okay? '''Kari Kamiya: '''Tai! I'm so glad you're here, and I'm fine. '''Matt Ishida: '''T.K. are you alright? '''T.K. Takaishi: '''I was so worried about you. '''Rika Nonaka: '''Finally, we found you guys. '''Henry Wong: '''Hey, Takato. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Are you guys alright? '''Renamon: '''We're fine, thank you. '''Meowth: '''Wow, isn't that grand! '''Ash, Tai & Emerl: '''Meowth! '''Serena: '''What are you doing here? '''Clemont: '''And the Pancham too. '''Meowth: '''Now don't bend out of shape, the problem is this galoot. (Ash picks up his Pokédex and analyzes Pangoro) '''Ash's Pokédex: '''Pangoro, the Daunting Pokémon and the evolved form of Pancham. Pangoro has an ornery personality. It holds a bamboo sprig in its mouth, which allows Pangoro to detect surrounding movements. '''Serena: '''Hey, it looks different again. '''Meowth: '''I think it's Chespin's fault. You see Chespin broke Pangoro's bamboo sprig. '''Tommy Himi: '''So that's why it looks so down. '''Glurt: '''Maybe it's feels sad and weak. '''Scorpi: '''So that's why. '''Meowth: '''Chespin got spooked and accidentally hit Pangoro with a Pin Missile. '''Guilmon: '''Poor Pangoro. '''Clemont: '''I'm so very sorry. I feel just awful about this! (Two Pancham begins to be angry) '''Meowth: '''These pouty Pancham, are fit to be tied. They're saying they need to get their paws on another bamboo sprig so that their leader can get back up into speed. '''Patamon: '''Hey. Uh, so why don't we search another Bamboo sprig for Pangoro. How's that? '''T.K. Takaishi: '''That's a great idea. '''Emerl: '''Aren't there lots of Bamboo sprigs all around us? (Two Panchams speaks) '''Piglet: '''What are they're saying? '''Meowth: '''They're saying it has to be special bamboo that only grows on the curtain rock up ahead. '''Clemont: '''It is true that different Pangoro have their own favorite Bamboo. And it's also true that they'll keep searching for that kind of bamboo, until they find it. '''Tigger: '''Then what are we waiting for, let's go find it! '''Clemont: '''Right, I'll go and find some. Since I'm Chespin's trainer, it's my responsibility. Come on, Chespin, let's look together. '''Emerl: '''Don't forget about us. We're coming too. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I'll come too. '''Bonnie: '''We've gotta help them! '''Serena: '''The sooner the better. Let's go! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Alright, I want you and Gatomon to stay here and keep an eye on Meowth. Just to make sure he doesn't do any evil tricks. Now, Flain. I need you Teslo and Krader to stay here too. '''Flain: '''You got it, dudes. '''Matt Ishida: '''You too, T.K. '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Okay. '''Davis Motomiya: '''You too, Cody and Armadillomon. '''Cody Hida: '''Got it. '''Armadillomon: '''You can count on us. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Now, J.P. and Tommy stay here too. '''J.P. & Tommy: '''Right. '''Meowth: '''I'll keep it cover right here. I'm worried about Pangoro. '''Rika Nonaka: '''What? Worried? '''Renamon: '''I don't think you'll help out. '''Meowth: '''I've got a heart! (Now we cut to one Pancham shows the heroes the way to get a new bamboo sprig for Pangoro) '''Clemont: '''I'm sorry, it's my fault you're dealing with this. '''Vulk: '''Not to worry, it's not your fault. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Come on, we're just helping each other out, like we always do. (They continue running) '''Serena: '''Is something worries about Meowth. '''Bonnie: '''How much trouble can Meowth get on his own? (Cut back to Pancham, Pangoro and Meowth) '''Jessie: '''Hey, Meowth. Finally we found you! '''Major Nixel: '''Where have you've been? '''James: '''You certainly get around. '''Wobbuffet: '''Wobbuffet! '''Ollie: '''Be quiet! '''Meowth: '''Pallies! My buds! (He snucks quietly towards the villains) So glad to see your mugs. '''Jessie: '''So what happen to Mr. Big? '''Major Nixel: '''That's a Pangoro. '''James: '''That lump turn my good day into a rotten one. '''Meowth: '''Here's the scoop. '''Zach Varmitech: '''Don't worry, those fools haven't seen another villains who will help us. (He dials the phone) Hello there. Help us out, if you please. Meowth's got a plan. (Now we cut back to the heroes found the rock) '''Ash Ketchum: '''All the way up there?! '''Serena: '''Why would Pangoro choose to get its Bamboo sprig from way up there? '''Winnie the Pooh: '''I don't know? But I believe we might get hurt if we try to climb up. '''Zaptor: '''Must be quite the finicky type. '''Agumon: '''So how can we get it? '''Ash Ketchum: '''I'll go. '''Tai Kamiya: '''I go too! '''Clemont: '''Wait it's too dangerous. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Don't worry, we'll be fine. (They climb up to get the sprig, but they fall down) '''Bonnie: '''That's not gonna work. '''Agumon: '''Are you okay, Tai? '''Tai Kamiya: '''I'm okay. '''Rigby: '''Dudes, you almost sprain your knees. '''Serena: '''I have an idea, and it's a much easier way to get that Bamboo. '''Tai Kamiya: '''What is it? '''Serena: '''Use, Vine whip. '''Huey: '''Good idea. '''Ed: '''Great idea, Serena! '''Clemont: '''Of course, let's try it Chespin! (Then an orange arm stretches way up high and grabs the bamboo sprig) '''Jake the Dog: '''Is this what you're looking for? '''Emerl: '''Finn! Jake! '''Finn the Human: '''We heard everything Pangoro wants a new sprig, so we came to help out. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks a lot, Finn and Jake. '''Takato Matsuki: '''All right, troops. Now let's go back to Pangoro! (Now the heroes runs back to Pangoro) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pangoro! We found it! (By the time they arrive, they see Pancham, Pangoro, the DigiDestined and their Digimon and the Mixels are captured) '''Ash & Emerl: '''Team Rocket! '''The DigiDestined and their Digimon: '''Our enemies! '''Aviva: '''Zach! Donita! And Gourmand! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Tai, help! '''Gatomon: '''I knew Meowth would trick us! '''Serena: '''Meowth! We knew it! '''Renamon: '''We knew you would play a trick on us! '''Meowth: '(Laughing evilly) You dumb twerps. It's a family reunion with the Team Rocket plan! 'Jessie: '''We thought we wait and wish you welcome. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You better let Pangoro and Pancham go now! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Let go of my sister, and Gatomon! '''Agumon: '''Yeah! '''Matt Ishida: '''Put down my brother, and Patamon! '''Gabumon: '''You better let go, or you're going to be sorry! '''Serena: '''You tell them! '''Donita Donata: '''No can do, we got them and all I ever wanted is to steal their crests! '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''We also have another friend of ours to help out. (The giant bulldozer appears and stops) '''Bonnie: '''Look at that! '''Ash Ketchum: '''What is that? '''Finn the Human: '''A giant bulldozer?! '''Paisley Paver: '''We meet again, Wild Kratts! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Who are you? '''Chris Kratt: '''Her name is Paisley Paver! '''Paisley Paver: '''That's right. I'm Paisley Paver, CEO of pavé nature incorporated. I'm paving this Bamboo forest for a mega storage. And you are messing up my schedule! '''Emerl: '''A Mega Storage? Really? '''Takato Matsuki: '''Yeah, that's not right to do that! '''Magnifo: '''That is not good magic! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Yeah! If you want to destroy this bamboo forest, where Pancham and Pangoro lives. You have to go through us, and our Digimon! '''Paisley Paver: '(Rolls her eyes) Oh, you must be the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Ash Ketchum. The DigiDestined and their Digimon. And the Mixels, I've heard about. 'Mesmo: '''What's your deal anyway? '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Hey, how do you know who we are? '''Paisley Paver: '''I heard you kids defeated the Dark Masters, and Apocalymon. '''Kari Kamiya: '''So that's why you've heard of us before. '''Henry Wong: '''You better just let go of them, right now! '''James: '''Oh, got battle fever? '''Meowth: '''Hey, Pikachu! Come with us if you know what's good for ya! It'd be a drag to see him use the scratching post! '''Gaston Gourmand: '''That's right, give Pikachu to us. If you don't, I will cook those little ones and Pangoro into foods! '''Ash Ketchum: '''As what? '''Koki: '''Scratching post! '''Jimmy Z: '''That's got to be a lot of painful! '''Martin Kratt: '''Back off right now, villains! '''Chris Kratt: '''Yeah! We ask you to leave right now, or face us and the DigiDestined's Digimon! '''James: '''Aren't we smart? '''Gaston Gourmand: '''I've got a heart! '''Jessie: '''Say take a look of my catch of the day! Now Team Rocket is stronger than ever! (She throws her Pokeball summoning Pumpkaboo) '''Meowth: '''Cool! Where did you get that? '''Bowser Jr.: '''In the middle of the forest. '''Ash Ketchum: '''So Team Rocket's got a new Pokemon. (He brings out his Pokedex and analyzes Pumpkaboo) '''Ash's Pokedex: '''Pumpkaboo, the Pumpkin Pokémon. Pumpkaboo's eyes can glow, which lights the way for travelers. They often sleep in the ground. '''Jessie: '''All right, Pumpkaboo, Leech Seed! (Pumpkaboo fires Leech Seed on Fennekin, Pikachu, Froakie, Pancham, Chespin, Bunnelby, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon and Terriermon. And then begins to drain their life) '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Biyomon! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''Palmon, no! '''Izzy Izumi: '''Tentomon! '''Henry Wong: '''Terriermon! '''Jessie: '''See Leech Seed has the unbelievable power to siphon off your power. '''Bowser: '''I really like to see those heroes' life gets drained by the attack. '''Dr. Eggman: '''Me too, this is like my favorite kind of moment for this. (Laughing) '''Zach Varmitech: '''Squeeze them, and the Wild Rats too! (Laughing evilly) '''Donita Donata: '''I also wanted for the DigiDestined to be defeated and then I'll steal their crests! '''Serena: '''Guys, what are you going to do? '''Mordecai: '''How should I know? '''Finn the Human: '(Thinks for a moment) That's it! If we can give the bamboo sprig to Pangoro, it will help us out! 'Ash Ketchum: '''Okay! (He grabs the sprig) Look at this, Pangoro! We got the bamboo you like! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Let's help Pangoro out! '''Veemon: '''You got it, Davis! '''Takato & Rika: '''Digi-modify! Digivolution activate! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon. Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon. Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon and Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon as the heroes charges towards Pangoro) '''Jessie: '''What are those twerps doing? '''Paisley Paver: '''Who cares what they're doing! Rex, clear the obstacle please? '''Rex (Wild Kratts): '''I thought you never ask! '''James: '''Okay, Inkay, Psybeam! (Inkay fires Psybeam and Pikachu fires Thunderbolt stopping the Psybeam attack) '''Jessie: '''Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball! (Froakie fires Water Pulse, Bunnelby fires Mud-Shot and Chespin fires Pin Missile stopping the Shadow Ball attack. Next Rex brings out the mechanical arms to grab the heroes but Greymon and Growlmon bites them tearing them to pieces. Next Fennekin fires Ember, Chespin fires Pin Missile again and Garurumon fires Howling Blaster) '''Jessie: '''Wobbuffet, go! (Wobbuffet activates Mirror Coat exploding the attacks, while the smoke blinds the villains, Ash jumps out) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Here it goes! (He place the bamboo to Pangoro's mouth) Got it? (Pangoro breaks free from the ropes) '''Ash Ketchum: '''All right! '''Paisley Paver: '''Oh, no! '''Francisco: '''Not again! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Now! '''Greymon: '''Nova Blast! '''Garurumon: '''Howling Blaster! ExVeemon: Vee-Laser! '''Growlmon: '''Pyro Blaster! '''Kyubimon: '''Dragon Wheel! (Pangoro performs Hammer Arm hitting Team Rocket, while the Digimon fire they're attacks on the villains) '''Jessie: '(Screams) 'Meowth: '''We're blasting off! '''James: '''Again! (Ding) '''Philmac: '''See ya! (The vines from the Leech Seed disappears freeing the Pokemon and Digimon) '''Serena: '''Your alright! '''Clemont: '''Way to go, Ash! '''Tai Kamiya: '''You're the man and mon, guys! (5 Champion Digimon digivolve back to Rookie levels) '''Clemont: '''Pangoro's so strong. '''Serena: '''The power of that bamboo and digivolving Digimon is awesome! '''Jimmy Z: '''Wow, I have never seen those Digimon can transform. '''Koki: '''That's interesting. '''Martin Kratt: '''How did your Digimon transform? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Easy, we use our crests, tags and digivices. That makes our Digimon digivolve. '''Chris Kratt: '''Wow, I'm impressed. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks a lot for getting us out of a tough jam, Pangoro. '''Gmerl: '''We did cause trouble a little, please forgive us. (Pangoro forgives the heroes, then two Pancham joins the heroes. Then we cut to the sunset) '''Ash Ketchum: '''See you later. '''Narrator: '''And so, with their unexpected detour behind them. Our heroes leave the bamboo forest, but it seems they forgotten something important. '''Guilmon: '(Stomach rumbling) Uh, Ash. My tummy is rumbling. 'Ash Ketchum: '(Remembers something) We never finish lunch! We totally forgot about eating! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Oh, I totally forgot about that too. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Now you made me hungry! '''Serena: '''Now that you mention it. My tummy feels a bit rumbly. (All the heroes' stomach growls) '''Narrator: '''As the journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts